RYOGAS DAY
by sakura petals
Summary: Ryoga is shocked when he hears the unpleasent news from Ukyo Ranma & Akane r getting married .........this is not an R/U thats one of my other stories ......song fic .


DEAR READERS: please don't hate me; this piece of fiction is about ranma and ryoga finally ending their rivalry or something like that.... It's just that I always wondered how it's going to be like. I wrote it so it would be like one of those song fics ...well.uhh. ^~^. If your still interested...the song is from hearsay if you hate em don't read this but it was the only song that I remembered and matched this fan fic so... here goes  
  
  
  
It was that day in November that made my eyes see the truth....  
  
Song starts playing:*my life has changed on a day in November*  
  
~she wasn't the one for me ...oh Akane ~  
  
She promised ranma that she will be his I couldn't bear hearing the news I felt my self go numb as Ukyo began telling me the disturbing truth...i didn't want to hear the end of it I rushed out of the store.  
  
I learned so many things ABOUT MYSELF*  
  
I finally found my way to the dojo usually it takes me longer than that but my directional problem was the last of my worries  
  
I saw her there with him smiling shyly her cheeks going a pretty shade of red. I couldn't ruin her happiness. I pulled up all the courage that I had and forced my legs to move further to them.  
  
'Hello Akane' I said  
  
She brightened and smiled 'hi Ryoga .I haven't seen you in a long time .  
  
I cut her off I couldn't hear it anymore the happiness in her voice only hurt me more I raised my hand to shake hers 'Congrats ' was all I managed, my sadness probably reflected in my eyes.  
  
*But sometimes im sad on a day in November *  
  
'Im sorry but I must get going .I wish you good luck .A..Akane' it was hard saying her name now .I walked away..Without looking back  
  
*Couse I feel with all my friends who were left behind *  
  
I have left the tendo dojo..And this time it was .forever.  
  
As I walked away I began to rewind all the memories that I had about my attempts to win Akane  
  
*Ive come long ways to be where I am *  
  
Fighting Ranma *Did all the best..All the best I can *  
  
Showing off in front of Akane  
  
*Met lots of new people who became my friends*  
  
God, I even teamed up with Ukyo  
  
I laughed in the middle of the street, how stupid can a human go for love? I must have been crazy.  
  
*but should it be over now*  
  
It was then that I heard his voice  
  
"Ryoga .wait up .."He shouted..He probably wants to tease me ofcourse why shouldn't he? Well I wasn't going to stick around and hear his insults..I walked further  
  
"P-chan .I said wait " he shouted angrily .what does he want?  
  
"What do YOU want Ranma? You've won .I don't think you need to come all the way here just to insult me " I said angrily  
  
"Ryoga .I want to end this rival nonsense.."He said seriously  
  
*WE HAD A LOT TOGETHER*  
  
My answer was "Oh don't worry about that Ranma.. I wont come back..I promise..see..if there wasn't a Ryoga there wont be any rivalry and here I am ."  
  
"Put a sock in it..P-C .I know how you feel sad, rejected and alone as..Well..More than ever "he said uncertainly  
  
my God how I hated this creature before me .he is mocking me even in my weakest hour ."IM GONNA SQUESH YOUR FACE RANMA "  
  
*you could read my eyes *  
  
I punched  
  
he dodged  
  
I punched  
  
he dodged  
  
"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD "I said  
  
"I don't want to..Ryoga..Im trying to be your friend"  
  
THAT shocked me  
  
Since when were we the best friends type?  
  
"What is this Ranma ? some kinda joke?" I said sarcastically  
  
"what do you say ? Friends?" that did it the man lost it maybe because of the joy that filled his heart..Then I stopped  
  
Memories of Ranma swam in my mind  
  
*YEAH!! YOU BECAME ANOTHER PART OF ME *  
  
If Ranma weren't there I wouldn't have trained hard to become the martial artist I am today  
  
And hey what have I got to lose? Earning friendship with people is good but when it comes to people like Ranma.im not sure OHKAY HEAR GOES..Please god don't make my life worse than it is.  
  
"fine ..if you insist .friends!"I said coolly but smiled when I reached the "F" word ..you know im starting to feel much better about Akane being with Ranma maybe he can help me through my heart ach  
  
*and I want to thank you endlessly*  
  
we shook hands and ran back to the dojo  
  
I must have lost my mind  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
WELL? DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? EITHER WAYS  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS BYE 


End file.
